Ventus
Ventus is a student of Wellston Private High School and Meili's partner. Appearance Ventus has purple hair and scarlet eyes, which glow with a red light when his ability is activated. His speech bubbles are lilac. Gallery Personality From what little is seen of Ventus, he, like every other student of Wellston despises John due to his low status. Like Meili, Ventus is also loyal to Arlo and has carried out various orders from the King without question. However, Ventus has also displayed acts of loyalty to his allies as shown by his attempts to save Meili as well as his pleas to let him save her. Plot Suspension Ventus, along with Meili were tasked by Arlo to break John's phone.Chapter 32 Monster When Arlo arrived at the Battlefield run some "errands" with John, Ventus and Meili were waiting there for him. Discretely, Arlo told the duo to lock him down, and while Meili scratched John with her claws, Ventus used his shockwave to knock him down.Chapter 53 Ventus then forced John into a bowing position while Arlo revealed that he orchestrated everything. Out of anger, John activated his ability, surprising and slightly cutting Ventus and Meili.Chapter 54 perform a combo attack.]] Both Ventus and Meili were the first to experience John's true ability and were easily overpowered by the "cripple". Despite the duo working together to take him down, John was able to successfully pin Ventus down and send Meili up into the air. Ventus begged John to let him save Meili, but John thrust his version of the Demon Claw into Ventus' back leaving his fate unknown.Chapter 55 Elaine was tasked to heal both Ventus and Meili implying that both of them survived John's rampage. The wounds that the duo sported looked as if they were fighting mirror images of each other, according to Elaine.Chapter 57 Capture Both Ventus and Meili have recovered from their wounds from their encounter with John. Ventus, Meili, Elaine, and Isen were then assigned to discreetly find the whereabouts of Seraphina. Ventus was assigned to the Whesley Hall of Wellston, where he would ask students about Seraphina's location.Chapter 124 He managed to find a witness who saw Seraphina being taken by "two blondes, a pink, and a red head"Chapter 125 and relayed said information to Arlo not long after.Chapter 127 Powers & Abilities Ventus whirlwind.jpg|Ventus using his Whirlwind. Ventus Stats.png|Ventus's Stats Whirlwind: Ventus's ability Whirlwind grants him the ability to generate spinning funnels of wind from his hands and use them to send opponents flying. Relationships * Meili: Ventus is often seen partnered up with Meili, and appears to be a close friend of hers. This is further by his attempts to save Meili as well as his pleads to let him save her.Elaine has also mentioned that "Even at Wellston, only a few can take on this duo." Notes & Trivia * A Ventus is a wind deity in Roman mythology. ** Subsequently, ventus means wind in Latin. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Students Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Private High School